It Must Have Been the Mistletoe
by xxpiratexx
Summary: James and Lily reminisce...their first Christmas


**A/N: All credit to Barbara Streisand for "It Must Have Been the Mistletoe". Credit to JKR for recognizable characters**

Summary: James and Lily reminisce…their first Christmas together.

Credit: (above)

Story author: xxpiratexx (Rose)

What you have to do when you're done reading: REVIEW!

"Lil?"

"Yes, James?"

"What made you fall in love with me?"

"Well…I do remember that I fell in love with you on Christmas."

"Just like tonight?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Just like tonight."

**It must have been the mistletoe  
The lazy fire, the falling snow  
The magic in the frosty air  
That feeling everywhere**

"It was beautiful that day…the fire pleasantly rolling around the Gryffindor common room. And when we went outside…the mistletoe gently hanging above that bench just by the lake. The snow fell, slowly. And I was with my friends, and you with yours…and I didn't notice you…but you noticed me. I could tell. The wonderfulness of it all, though…the warmth inside, the flakes of snow gently accenting your eyelashes…I felt so in love."

It must have been the pretty lights  
That glistened in the silent night  
It may be just the stars so bright  
That shined above you

"That was pleasant, Lily. Romantic, as a matter of fact. You were beautiful, too. The stars glowed gently, and the moon shone. It illuminated your face, but not unpleasantly…the glow…your face was so happy. And it was so quiet. Oh, so quiet. I felt more in love than ever before."

Our first Christmas  
More than we'd be dreaming of  
Ah, Saint Nicholas had his fingers crossed  
That we would fall in love!

"You would, James. I remember that that was the first Christmas after I fell in love with you…the very first one. And it was so beautiful. So very beautiful! I…I don't have much more to say."

It could have been the holiday;  
The midnight ride upon sleigh  
The countryside all dressed in white  
The crazy snowball fight!

"Well, Lily…if you're speechless, I can step in. It was the holiday spirit that did me in. I had loved you…but the warmth of everything, and the cold at the same time…that was what made me love you more than ever. Everything was completely white! And it was absolutely charming of Dumbledore to offer sleigh rides around the school grounds. I think the old man suspected our falling in love…and Sirius…he just had to throw snowballs at us on our first romantic Christmas sleigh ride. I suppose that was part of what made it special, though."

It could have been the steeple bell  
That wrapped us up in its spell  
It only took one kiss to know  
It must have been the mistletoe!

"Yes, James, it definitely was. I adored the steeple bell, though. It clanged, just like it ought to on Christmas. And the mistletoe, right above us as we rode over it, too! I just had to, James. I don't know how much of a male chauvinist pig you might be, but I had to initiate that kiss. I just had to."

Our first Christmas more than we'd be dreaming of  
Ah, St. Nicholas must have know that kiss  
Would lead to all of this!!

"Lily, that was my favorite part as well. That was our first Christmas. That was our first kiss. And, after another fateful one at the altar, we were in store for many more to come. Married on Christmas…how wonderful."

It must have been the mistletoe  
The lazy fire, the falling snow  
The magic in the frosty air  
That made me love you!

"James, but you don't remember the rest of that evening! We went back inside…and there was mistletoe at the door. Everyone looked at me, waiting for me to erupt, but you just kissed me, and I smiled sweetly like all was well. Remus could have passed out right there because of the shock. And the fire was rolling around…pleasantly, so warm." 

On Christmas Eve our wish came true  
That I would fall in love with you  
It only took one kiss to know  
It must have been the mistletoe!

"Of course I remember the rest of that evening, Lily. It was hard not to. The love of my life had finally decided that she loved me back! And then the love of my life kissed me again, under the mistletoe."

"Would you please refer to me by my name, James? I'm called Lily, not the 'Love of Your Life'."

"Sorry…sorry."

"Just kidding, James. Hey…wait! Did you just put mistletoe up while my back was turned?"

"Maybe…maybe not."

"Oh, come here!"

**And so the married couple enjoyed their first Christmas as Lily and James Potter.**

**It must have been the mistletoe!  
It must have been the mistletoe!**

**A/N: Hello! I just felt the need to write some fluff! Christmas, of course. It is a bit late, but I am updating from my friend's computer!**

**Hope you enjoy/enjoyed it!**

Hope you enjoy a Vampire for Christmas…or maybe even Sirius Black, or Remus Lupin, or Peter Pettigrew, or Severus Snape…but James Potter, Edward Cullen, and Gaspard Ulliel are all MINE!

Much love,

Rose


End file.
